vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mastema (Shin Megami Tensei)
Summary Mastema is a powerful angel in the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Mastema Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable. Demons exist beyond the concept of Time and have always existed since the beginning of creation in spite of having been created by Human belief and Observation Classification: Demon. Herald, Archangel, Seraphim Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Mastema is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods infinitely inferior to Mastema are capable of creating entire Universes as extensions of their beings in the Expanse, and freely manipulating them as they please), Life and Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Absorption (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Magic, Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Should scale from Zelenin, who is capable of brainwashing most of the the population of the entire Planet into mindlessly worshipping God, while purging them of any and all thoughts not related to this, and of erasing the very urges to fight and do war from hearts of all Humans), Causality Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Mastema are capable of destroying nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks, as well as forcibly unmaking individuals and erasing them from existence), Element Manipulation (Fire, Force, Earth, Electricity, Ice), Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can greatly increase her own statistics and lower the power of foes, being capable of turning someone far stronger than herself into her equal or a weakling), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty attacks which bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances), Information Manipulation (Is infinitely above demons such as Morax. Who can create their own universes wit that they can fully control including matter which is piled up along with information that defines concepts that make up reality), Illusion Creation (All demons can destroy entities such as Shades, which are the dark ghost that are the materialization of a deep attachment to desire, and can absorb souls for power and use them to create illusions of entire cities), Sealing (All demons can seal one another), Possession (Demons are capable of possessing humans to various levels and can completely control the host), Empowerment (Demons can have their power immensely increased by belief or agreement in them/their ideals) Non-Physical Interaction (All demons can harm and kill ones such as The White who are formed from nothingness itself), Healing Negation (Wounds inflicted by demons can only be healed with spiritual power), Quantum Manipulation Spatial Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation and Invisibility (All Demons can create Decoherence Fields, which are quantum fluctuations in space that create a alternate dimension through which they become invisible), Resistance to Transmutation, Data Manipulation and Petrification ( All Demons are unaffected by the Cuvier Syndrome, which is caused by the sun releasing corrupt Data that instantly transformed anyone exposed to it into stone, and are capable of quickly breaking out of being turned into flies or other animals), Mind Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Demons are naturally born in the Expanse, which is filled with the endless thoughts, beliefs, emotions, and faith across the multiverse, a mere jar of which can instantly overload a human. Demons also naturally consume this Magnetite formed in the Expanse. As such, they are also immune to lesser outputs of Zelenin’s song, which wipes away free will), Fusionism and Absorption (Demons naturally exist in the Expanse, which swallows and consumes all that comes in contact with it. This includes things such as the multiverse itself), And all other offensive abilities Mastema himself is capable of using), Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Mastema was called an impending threat by Gabriel of the Four Archangel. He made Zelenin an angel which empowers her to a level where is she is far superior to Ouroboros Maia, who embodies the concepts of Infinity and Eternity even in relation to higher-dimensional Demons capable of creating and fully controlling alternate universes. Should be comparable to the likes of Lilith and other Archangels) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Incredibly High. Knowledgeable on astronomy, as well as astrology, magical gems, and plants. Exists beyond time itself. Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Concept Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Air Users Category:Void Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Magic Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Information Users Category:Illusionists Category:Empowerment Users Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 2